


Big Brother ❤︎

by ChickenLover_88



Series: My Exo One-Shots/Short Stories/Dreams [4]
Category: EXO
Genre: BabyBaekhyun, BabyTao, ChanKai, KidKyungsoo, KidLuhan, KidYifan, M/M, Mpreg, TaoHun - Freeform, XiuChen - Freeform, YifanPov, babysehun, baeksoo - Freeform, kidexo, krishan - Freeform, sulay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenLover_88/pseuds/ChickenLover_88
Summary: This is told from kid Yifan's POV ❤︎Pregnant Minseok & Yixing ❤︎Domestic SuLay ❤︎Married SuLay ❤︎I was bored :3Enjoy! ^u^





	1. Big Brother Loves You ❤︎

****

** October **

I remember the day that Appa and Baba told me the exciting news about your existence. Luhan and I were playing video games in Uncle Jongdae's media room when we heard our names being called.

"Yifan! Luhan! Come here boys, we have something to tell you!" Said Uncle Minseok.

We paused the game and raced into the living room. Of course, I made it there first because I'm the fastest. Luhan says it's because my legs are really long and that gave me an advantage.

I was surprised to see Appa and Baba sitting there. Appa was wearing the biggest smile I've ever seen and Baba's cute dimples were showing. I tilted my head sideways in confusion. I had to stay with Uncle Minseok and Uncle Jongdae because Appa told me that Baba was feeling sick.

"Hello Uncle Yixing and Uncle Junmyeon! Are you here to take Yifan away already?" Luhan asked with a small pout. He looks super cute whenever he pout like a baby.

I looked at my parents, waiting for their answer. I wasn't ready to leave, I wanted to stay overnight. Appa and Baba looked at each other with a big smile on their faces before looking back at Luhan and I.

"No, Luhan. Your Papa and Appa already agreed to let Yifan stay overnight. We're here because we have something really exciting to tell you two." Said Appa. He leaned forward to ruffle Luhan's hair, making Luhan giggle. I loved hearing his giggles the most.

"What is it, Appa?" I asked. I couldn't wait much longer. I was about to die from being super curious! Baba grabbed my hands and pulled me into his lap. He gave me a biiiiiig hug and a kiss on my cheek.

"Do you see Uncle Minseok's tummy?" He asked, leaning over to rub the round belly and making Uncle Minseok laugh. I nodded really fast.

"Uncle Jongdae told me that there's a baby in there." I said, smiling at my favorite uncles. Appa laughed and gave me a thumbs up sign, showing me that I said the right thing. I was really happy.

"That's right, there is a baby in there." Said Baba. "Appa and I went to the doctor today and we were told something really exciting!" He squealed. I was getting really excited and I really couldn't wait to hear the news.

"What did he say?! What did he say?!" Said Luhan. He was bouncing up and down with shiny eyes. I was trying to be a big boy by sitting still. I wanted to bounce up and down, too.

"He told us that your Baba was feeling sick because he is pregnant." Said Appa. He was smiling really big again. Luhan and I looked at each other with silly faces.

"What does pregnant mean, Appa?" I asked. That was a weird word. Uncle Jongdae laughed at us and poked me in my tummy, making me laugh.

"It means that I have a baby growing inside of my tummy right now!" Said Baba. My eyes got super big and I looked at Luhan. His eyes were super big, too. All of the adults laughed at our faces.

"Soon, Baba will have a round belly like Uncle Minseok!" Said Appa. He kissed Baba on the cheek, making Baba's cheeks turn red.

"Aigo! Really?!" Said Luhan. "That's so cool! Uncle Yixing will be round and cute just like Papa!" He screamed as the adults laughed. I gave Baba the biggest hug I could and gave his cheeks many kisses. I was so happy. I'm going to be a big brother!

"I love you Baba, I love you Appa! Thank you for making me a big brother!"

I couldn't wait to see you, little baby.

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

** November **

Baba was still feeling sick and I was afraid. Appa told me not to worry because it is normal for people to feel sick when they are pregnant. He said that Baba will feel better soon. I asked him how long will we have to wait before Baba's tummy will get round and he told me in at least another month.

Baba will have to carry you in his tummy for 6 more months! That is a long time! I was a little upset because my birthday is coming this month, but you won't be here to help me celebrate it. Appa said that it takes a baby 9 months to grow healthy before it can be born and Baba was only a little over 2 months along. We will celebrate my birthday next year!

He said that it is not good for a baby to come early because it will be sick or it may go to Heaven. I didn't want that to happen to you little brother or sister, so I will be a good boy and wait. I can't wait to see Baba's cute and round tummy!

I will be seeing you in May baby brother or sister!

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

** December **

Today, I went Christmas shopping with Uncle Minseok, Uncle Jongdae, and Luhan because Appa and Baba had to go to the doctor. I usually don't get too excited about Christmas because Uncle Jongdae told me that there's no such thing as Santa Clause. He even told me that Appa, Baba, & Uncle Minseok buys all the gifts and put them under the Christmas tree while he eats the cookies before we wake up. Uncle Minseok smacked him hard on his head and told him to be quiet, hahaha. Luhan and I teased him about it yesterday.

But this year is different! I picked out a lot of toys and baby stuff for you at the mall. I couldn't get any clothes, though. I have to wait a little longer before finding out if you're a boy or girl. Appa wants a baby girl, but I secretly hope that you're a boy like Uncle Minseok and Uncle Jongdae's baby.

The baby's name will be Sehun. I think it's a pretty cute name for a cute baby. Since Uncle Minseok's tummy is bigger and he was pregnant before Baba, the baby will be older than you!

We will be meeting baby Sehun in April!

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

** January **

New Years is long over, but there are sill a lot of parties going on in our neighborhood. Appa and Uncle Jongdae are going to a work party for something super important, so Luhan and I got to spend time with Baba and Uncle Minseok! Baba's tummy is starting to get bigger now! It is like a basketball, and it's pretty hard. He said that the tummy is hard because it is keeping you safe while you're growing.

Baba seems to know a lot about babies. I think he looks really cute with his round tummy sticking out and he looks even cuter when his cheeks puff out. His face is getting round like Uncle Minseok and he likes to eat a lot of weird things. Appa told me that it was normal for pregnant people to crave for odd foods.

I didn't know what crave meant, so I asked Uncle Minseok and he said that it means you really want something. I guess being pregnant is difficult. There's so many things to learn. I love Baba even more because he was pregnant with me before, and now he is pregnant with you!

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

** February **

It's that time of the year again, Valentines Day. We had to make cards for our Valentine in class today. Mr. Lee said that we could choose anybody to be our Valentine, so I chose you, baby brother. Yes, you're a boy! Luhan and I will be big brothers to baby boys and we're super excited! Appa said that I must be a good boy at all times, so you will be proud of me and behave like a good boy, too!

Appa and Uncle Jongdae took Baba and Uncle Minseok out on a date tonight. So Luhan and I are at Uncle Chanyeol and Uncle Jongin's house with Kyungsoo and baby Baekhyun. Uncle Jongin gave birth to baby Baekhyun in May of last year. He's already stumbling around the house, getting into things and making messes. He's a loud, happy baby that bites anything he can get his tiny mouth on. He's so cute and chubby. I can't wait for you and baby Sehun to get here!

Kyungsoo said that his baby brother was really cute when he was born, so he doubts that you and Sehun will be.

We'll show him, baby brother! Fighting!

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

** March **

Uncle Minseok had a scare earlier today, so he had to stay the night at the hospital. Baby Sehun tried to come out a little early even though he only has to wait for 3 more weeks. Maybe he's ready to get out of there? He's really big already. Uncle Jongdae said that he already weighs a little over 8 pounds! Baby Sehun will definitely be a healthy, happy baby. He just has to be patient.

Baba's tummy has gotten really big! He will be giving birth to you in less than 2 months! Appa said that you will have long arms and legs, just like me! Someday, you will be able to run as fast as I will and we both will beat Luhan in a race!

Appa sat me down and showed me another ultrasound photo of you today. You're getting really big, little brother. It means that you're really healthy and you're getting all of your nutrients!

I really can't wait to see you in person, Zitao!

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

** April **

Baby Sehun is here! He's a pink, chubby ball of poop and milk, hehehe! Luhan and I got to help Uncle Jongdae change his diapers and feed him milk yesterday. It was really funny, because Sehun peed on Uncle Jongdae's Iron Man shirt!

Baba hasn't been moving around much lately, because he's been feeling bad. His feet are so swollen, he can barely wiggle his toes! Appa and I give him belly rubs and make sure that he is surrounded by lots of fluffy pillows on the bed. I miss getting cuddles and kisses from Baba, but I know that once you're here, I will get a whole lot!

Appa says that we only have a few weeks left until we get to meet you in person and I can't wait! I told Mr. Lee during Show and Tell in class today and a lot of the girls giggled and said that I will be a good big brother. That made me really proud!

What do you think, little brother? Have I done a great job so far?

I'll be seeing you soon!

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

** May **

I was in the middle of Arts and Crafts class when I heard my name being called on the loud speaker. Appa picked me up from school early and said that we were going to the hospital. At first, I was really afraid. I thought something bad had happened to Baba, but once we got there, all of my bad feelings went away.

Baba was holding you in his arms with a big smile on his face! You were super duper cute, and pink, and chubby! The nurses wrapped you in a blue, fluffy blanket and put a cute hat on your head. Appa said that you were born a few hours ago and you had already had your check up and milk, so you were sleepy.

I got to hold you in my arms and watch you yawn and gurgle at me. Your hands are so tiny, they could barely fit around my pinky finger! Baba said that I was as tiny as you were when I was born, too. He said that someday you will grow to be a big boy and we will be able to play together with Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Sehun, and Luhan. I couldn't wait!

I love you, Zitao and I promise that I will always help Appa and Baba take care of you. I will protect you, feed you, cuddle and kiss you, and I'll even share my bath toys with you!

Love always,

Big brother ❤︎

 


	2. Thank You, Ge Ge ❤︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peoples! Thank you for stopping by! If you haven't already, check out my other one-shot called Bear Cubs & Baby Penguins. It's fluffy and married KaiSoo along with their many children! Thanks in advance! Happy reading! ♡Xx

**15 Years Later...**

Ge Ge, it's me, Taozi. 2 long years have passed since I've seen you and the rest of my hyungs. So that's why I am here, writing this letter and once you receive it, I hope that you'll write one back.

How have you been lately? Appa and Baba told me that you graduated from university a year early. Congratulations, Ge Ge! You've always been really smart and that's one of the many things that I admire about you.

A lot of things have changed since you've left, but I'm too lazy to write them all one by one, lol. I'll tell you the really important things:

Appa and Baba are planning on moving back to China sometime next year. Baba misses his family, and Appa will be the new CEO of grandpa's company in China. He said that the company is expanding to Europe really soon and you will be the CEO of his company in America. I think that's pretty cool! You all deserve it :)

Baekhyun hyung is a trainee at this major company in Seoul called SM Entertainment. He can sing really, really good, Ge. You should hear him! I'm really happy for Baekhyun hyung, he always said that he wanted to be a singer. I hope everything works out for him.

Speaking of Baekhyun, he has a girlfriend named Taeyeon! She's really pretty and she's also a trainee at SM Entertainment. They've been dating since 7th grade. I think they're pretty cute together.

Uncle Jongin and Uncle Chanyeol are getting remarried this summer. Uncle Jongin wants to get married in the Caribbean on a nice Island called Saint Lucia. We're all invited to go, so I hope that you'll be coming along, too Ge!

And lastly, Sehun confessed to me last week during one of our school's basketball tournaments. I was so shocked, Ge! I've always had a crush on him since we were around 10. It makes me really happy to know that he also likes me back. We've already talked to Appa, Baba, Uncle Minseok and Uncle Jongdae about it and they gave us a talk. You know, about 'the birds and the bees' /insert eyeroll here/. Sehun and I just listened silently, we already know about sex. We learned about it in school. We just started dating like 3 days ago, so there's nothing to worry about. We won't rush into anything crazy.

Also, Appa and Baba were thinking about taking me to get tested. They wanted to know if I have the same traits of being a carrier like Baba. Sehun already had his test done, but his came back negative. It's kind of sad, though. I think that a pregnant Sehun would've been really cute, lol. Oh, wait... he's a brat, so nevermind.

That's all of the important stuff that I can think of at the moment, Ge Ge, but there are a few things that I would like to say to you before I finish this letter.

Appa, Baba, and I were talking about a lot of old memories while looking at pictures earlier today. Baba took out a lot of our old clothes, toys, and awards from school and showed it to me. While he was sorting through your old stuff, he found a letter that you wrote when you were 8 years old. It was a letter that you wrote to me before I was born.

We were all really touched from your kind words and Baba cried because he and Appa felt really proud of you. All of your promises were kept, Ge. I remember those times when I was sick or afraid, you would hold me and give me a lot of cuddles and kisses. It made me feel a lot better, because I knew that you would take care of me, just like you promised.

I remember when I took my first bath alone. Appa said that I was a big boy and I could get into the tub by myself without needing someone to make sure I scrubbed myself clean. He said that since I was a big boy, I didn't need to share bath time with you anymore. I was a little sad at first, but I wasn't anymore because you brought me an arm full of all of your favorite toys from bath time when you were my age. Just like you promised.

Remember when we went to the park with Luhan Ge, and Sehun? Some of the older kids picked and teased Sehun and I because we were short and they pushed us into the sandbox. One kid gave Sehun a wedgie and his friend took my favorite football (the one that you got me for my birthday) away from me and wouldn't give it back.

You and Luhan Ge beat them up and then took Sehun and I home so we could get cleaned up. They never bothered us again, because you were there to protect us. Just like you promised.

Remember those times when I wanted to go to the store, but I wasn't old enough to go alone? You would always stop whatever you were doing just to take me to the store. Even if you didn't have to. Even though your friends were playing with you. You always held my hand and once we reached the store, you would buy me anything I wanted with your allowance money.

I always wondered why you did all of those things for me, Ge. Even though I didn't do anything for you in return. Didn't that bother you sometimes? If it did, you never complained about it. I admire you for that, too.

There's so many memories inside my head right now, but I'll never finish this letter if I tried to list them all, lol. I will end the letter right here for now.

I love you and I hope to see you really soon!

Thank you, Ge Ge!

Love always,

Zitao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel is up! Thank you all for giving this story some love! I really appreciate it! And like I said earlier, feel free to check out my other stories [on aff] as well! ❤︎ https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1040833


End file.
